


Nightmare

by gabbriell__e



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbriell__e/pseuds/gabbriell__e
Summary: Izumo dreams about his boyfriends dying, but they're sure to let him know they're not going anywhere.





	Nightmare

Bracing himself for the worst, Izumo squeezes his eyes shut at Anna's anguished cry. Knowing that if he opens his eyes, the sword that's quite literally been hanging over Mikoto's head for the past six years will be gone. Along with the life of his king, best friends, and lovers.

'It's so cold without them...'

As the warmth seeps out of his body, the powers Mikoto gave him fading, Izumo jerks awake with a start. Confused, his eyes immediately begin to search his surroundings, a trembling sigh escaping his lips as he recognizes Mikoto's familiar sleeping figure. Reaching out, Izumo strokes his surprisingly soft hair, smiling faintly when Mikoto unconsciously pushes back into his hand. 

"Well someone's awake early, what you doing awake so early, Izu?" Drawls a familiar voice, one he hadn't realized he missed so much. Looking up, the blonde's eyes glaze over with unshed tears at the sight of Tatara. Safe and alive. Quickly averting his gaze, Izumo mumbles out some bullshit about not being tired.

Frowning softly, Tatara quietly moves forward, stopping only when he's in front of his pretty bartender before gently tilting his head upwards, heart aching as he sees the unshed tears in his lovers eyes before asking, "Hey...what's wrong? You okay?"

Not wanting to worry Tatara at such an hour, Izumo replies a little too quickly with, "S'nothing, just a bad dream. I'll be fine...you should go back to sleep." 

With a sad, but fond smile, Tatara sits down next to his gorgeous blonde, pulling him in for a hug. Surprised at the contact, Izumo tenses for a second before relaxing in his arms, burying his face into the nape of Tatara's neck. Inhaling his familiar scent, the older of the two finally lets his tears fall, making the brunets shirt damp. 

"Oh, Izumo..." Soothes Tatara, wanting nothing more than to dry his tears. 

Both queens of HOMRA simply sit there for awhile, Tatara stroking Izumo's hair while the latter listens to his heartbeat, calming at the reassurance that Tatara is truly still alive and with him. The calm atmosphere is shattered, startling them both when Mikoto uncaringly pulls them both down, an arm wrapped around both of their waists. 

After a few minutes of half hearted protests and fidgeting, Izumo's breathing finally evens out, mind at ease knowing both of his boyfriends are alive and with him. Waiting a few moments to be sure he's asleep, Tatara sits up gently, perturbed look on his face when he finally speaks up, "He's upset about something." 

"...yeah." Came Mikoto's indifferent reply, attention otherwise occupied by the sleeping blonde in his arms.

Irritated at the lack of care in his King's tone, Tatara glares at Mikoto, ready to scold him when he speaks up again, voice soft and barely above a whisper.

"You should lay down again, 'zumo needs us both right now." 

Unable to resist the offered cuddles, Tatara reluctantly lies back down, wrapping his arms around Izumo's slim waist, legs tangling together. After listening to the even breathing of his sleeping lover for a few minutes, the brunets eyes begin to droop, last thought before he thinks before falling asleep being, 'Don't worry, Izumo. I won't leave you. Not now, not ever...'


End file.
